Bow
'Appearance' Height: 'A little taller than the average mobian '''Build: '''Slender '''Main color: '''Dark gray '''Markings: ' '''Skin color: '''Light grey muzzle, inner ears and stomach '''Eye style and color: '''Rounded, blue eyes that are void of light and have a white pupil '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has a quil at the side of her face and a bang to the other. Spines in the back slightly floof upwards and are shoulder length '''Other noticeable features: *'Wounds -' Has a huge gaping hole on her back with her spine missing Overall clothing style: Died in the clothing she still wears to this day, a brown cropped top with 3/4th sleeves. A belt with a blue gem and a 3/4th length skirt. Around her wrists she wears blue bracelets and on her ankles two pairs of anklets.Wears simple sandals 'Personality' Likes *Helping *Nurturing things back to health *Alternative medicine *Fairy tales *Making friends Dislikes *Seeing people hurt *Being disliked *People having too high expactations of her Fav drink: No longer needs to drink but used to really like chocolate milk Fav food: No longer needs to eat but used to really like melon Personality: *Very quick learner *Overbearing *Worries too much about others *Motherly *Really well able to hide negative feelings *Lets people walk all over her *People pleaser 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Is a ghost, can't be hit Weaknesses: *Have something that can entrap and/or kill a ghost? She is screwed 'History' *Younger twin to Arrow *Very much was babied and spoiled more than Arrow *Got put on a pedistal and parents claimed she was a prodigy child *Despite her still being a little kid *Always got all the attention and praise thrown at her *Became under presure of it all to do more than her best to indeed succeed as everything at the level everybody said *Barely had free time due to her parents signing her up for all kinds of things, from dance classes to sport clubs *Noticed Arrow growing angry at her *Got beat up by him, but instead of being angry she grew greatly concerned *Had a lot of 'friends' in shcool, though most were just trying to get her attention in the hope to get praised and what not *Suprisingly unhappy with all the popularity and her achievements *Noticed Arrow sneaking out a lot at night *Grew rather lonely thanks to it as well as even more worried about him *Managed to get accepted into a highly praised college at an early age *Met Gwen around this time *Works herself to the bone to keep prestating as best as possible as to not dissapoint everybody *Extreemly worried about Arrow since starting to notice something was..off about him *Heads home after one of her preformences, gets attacked and mauled by Arrow *Dies from having her spine ripped out *Instead of being able to pass on calmly, ends up as a ghost *Tries to get Arrow's attention with the intend to help him out of his mess *He completely ignores her *Even going as far as trying to get her banish her fully *Too bad for him that it failed *Was rather scared after this attempt, but stuck close to him *Mostly all because of the gutteral feeling of needing to help him out *Shocked as he starts hurting and killing innocent people but unable to step in and stop him *Still trying to truely reach him and help, growing more and more desperate and hurt by him ignoring her 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *The majority of he colors are the inverted ones of Arrow *Is a rather good actice, singer, dancer, learner, musician and artist *All this because of hard learning and refusing to let her parents down *Can play a total of 3 intruments, Piano, flute and harp Category:Minor Characters Category:Hedgehog Category:Ghost Category:Female Category:Dead